Take back what is rightfully yours
by Sauruna
Summary: When his wife is used as a toy off the Valar, Finarfin must go to the Halls of Mandos to fight her inner demons.


Disclaimer : Anything you recognise is Tolkien's, the rest is all my weird and sick mind! Go me! PS : Eryn Lasgalen Mirkwoods

**Take back what is rightfully yours**

Prologue

Everything was peaceful in Eryn Lasgalen, the leaves sweeping in the summer breeze. Finarfin, the crownprince of the Mirkwoods was watching the servants in the garden when suddenly there sounded a blood curling scream.

"ARADIR!"

Out off the Gates ran an eleven years old elfling, persuaded by a very angry (and mad looking) _ellon. _(male elf)

"Aradir, come here this instant!" he yelled. Finarfin noticed that the hair off the ellon wasn't the blond as it was used to be, but a very striking shade off pink.

"_Ada!_ Help me!" the elfling ran into his father's arms and while Finarfin lifted his son up, he could see an evil smirk on the boy's face. A smirk just like his own.(father)

"Finarfin! Look at me! Look at me!" the pinky ellon said with loud voice.

"I am looking."

"And!"

"Pink suits you very well my dear brother." Aradir was resting his head to his father's shoulder to try and muffle away his laughing. He didn't succeed.

"This isn't funny! Just wait, you will regret this!"

"What is this I do hear, Legolas?" an _elleth_ asked while she approached from behind a hedge," Are you threatening my son?"(elfmaid)

Then she looked at his hair "Holy Valar! What did my two boys did to you!"

Finarfin was startled : "Two boys? We only have one son!"

"Because off your immature behaviour I count you also as 'my boy'." She replied to the grown up ellon. " Now, witch one off you two did this, or were it the both off you?" she glared dangerous at them.

"It was Aradir, my lady," Legolas said," right on the day off Lady Arwen and Lord Aragorn's arrival! He just knew it! I'm going to look like this on the ceremony and…" But he was cut off by Finarfin : "The ceremony! That was today!"

"Darling…" Atheniël said with an icy voice," are you going to tell me you forgot the ceremony?"

"Off course not, sweetheart. I just thought it was next week. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look where I left my damn suit." The last words he muttered, but still his wife heard it "Finarfin!" she exclaimed right before he ran away.

"And you," Legolas said, while glaring daggers at the elfling before him," better hope that this gets off before this evening!"

"And you better stop threatening my son!" Atheniël answered him.

"But, mylady,…" he began protesting.

She raised her hand to stop him "However," she stated," if it doesn't get out before this evening…." Legolas smirked and Aradir gulped in slight fear "I would recommend white!"

"White!"

"Yes, a white tunic suits very well with pink. Now if you would excuse us. Come on Aradir, you have to go in bath."

The elleth took her son's hand in her own and guided him back to the palace. Aradir looked over his shoulder to Legolas, who was boiling with anger, and smiling mischievously. That was really the best prank he ever learned!

That evening Finarfin and Atheniël stood together on the balcony near the Great Hall were the feast was. The ceremony had gone quite well, even with Legolas' smashing hair colour. Aragorn and Arwen did have trouble to keep themselves from laughing, but they restrained without many problems.

"You really shouldn't teach him that kind of things." Finarfin was holding his wife in his arms so that her back was resting to his chest and they were both looking to the gardens.

"Why not? It was amusing, don't you agree?"

"One day he'll use it on you."

"He won't. He's well aware of the danger to get himself on my bad side." He said with a wide grin.

Atheniël turned around in his arms and they locked eyes "Then perhaps I should do it to you?"

"If you do so, I'll have to punish you."

"I'm curious what that punishment will be, you love me to much to hurt me."

"I'll just have to kiss you to death."

"I'm terrified."

"You ought to be."

With that their lips met each other and they shared a deep and tender kiss. The love between them glowed from them and lit the whole balcony. Nowhere in Middle- Earth you would find a happier couple as the soon to be King and Queen of Eryn Lasgalen.


End file.
